Chasm
by therentyoupay
Summary: ANTHOLOGY. A collection of unrelated Sesshoumaru/Kagome drabbles and one-shots.
1. Another Voice

**Prompt: **#47. _Music _from the zutara100 Livejournal community, ironically.  
**Title: **_Another Voice_**  
Word Count: **100  
**Rating:** G

* * *

"Rin, stop that dreadful noise-making at once!"

"But Jaken-sama, it's only humming!"

"I don't care what you call that racket! It's positively—"

"Enough, Jaken." The imp faltered.

"Of course, Seshoumaru-sama," he bowed graciously, concealing the distasteful scowl embedded in his features.

"Rin," the lord began impassively. "Where did you learn such a habit?" The young girl's face brightened immediately.

"From Kagome-sama! She taught me lots of songs! She also taught me..."

But Lord Sesshoumaru's mind was already drifting away, filled with translucent visions of another delicate voice washing such melodies over him.


	2. Intuitive

**Fandom: **Inuyasha**  
Pairing:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome**  
Prompt: **# 69. A child's truth.**  
Title: **_Intuitive._**_  
_Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **G

* * *

"You know what I don't get, Kagome-sama?"

"What is it, Rin-chan?"

"If you and Sesshomaru-sama like each other so much, why don't you get married?"

Kagome blanched. "Rin, dear, we are allies, and I'd _like_ to think friends, but—"

"But I _know_ he likes you! He's always watching you cook, and inhales _real_ deep when you walk by, and whenever you laugh his jaw twitches!"

Kagome blushed, trying to capture her words. She wondered if Seshomaru was within hearing range and desperately hoped he wouldn't punish the child for telling fibs.

"Just ask him!"


	3. Fortune

**Fandom:** Inuyasha  
**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Prompt:** # 18. Alone in a crowd.  
**Title: **_Fortune.  
_**Word Count:** 573  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

She looked just as he remembered.

And judging from the way her eyes shone as she gazed up at Tokyo's brilliant display of New Year's fireworks, he was certain that she and his younger brother's comrades had yet to encounter the final battle with Naraku. She was still young and idealistic, and could still manage a few precious moments of awe as she celebrated the promise of a new beginning. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, a sensation that he had only barely become more accustomed to over the centuries, Sesshoumaru sensed with unsettling clairvoyance that this New Year would probably be the one in which Inuyasha defeated Naraku, and the well would be sealed forever.

Sesshoumaru realized that the humans around him were embracing and laughing, sharing in their first displays of affection of the decade. Kagome—the name surfaced to his mind as if from a long-lost tale—was still staring skyward, enraptured by the lights.

Without knowing why, Sesshoumaru made his way to where she stood, alone in a crowd, and made no other introduction than, "It would be a crime for anyone to suffer a year of loneliness for having had the misfortune to not receive a kiss on New Year's."

Kagome eyed the dark-haired stranger skeptically, raising a delicate brown in a characteristic _is this guy for real?_ gesture that he was surprised to recognize, yet he could tell that she sensed no harm from him.

"I don't believe in superstitions," she replied playfully, offering a challenging smile. "Or in kissing strangers."

Sesshoumaru's features remained placid, but there was a definite gleam in his eye. Kagome pondered this momentarily, stricken by the feeling that a secret divided them, and that if she treaded too fiercely, the moment would fall apart. She tried to study him in the illumination of the fireworks, but found that the roaring cheers and the knowledge that he had actually taken a step _closer_ only clouded her thoughts further.

"In that case," Sesshoumaru whispered, carefully taking hold of her chin and trying to remember the last time he had acted so gently. "Perhaps an exception could be made." Kagome knew it wasn't a question.

With a sudden certainty, she rose onto her toes just slightly, gingerly placing a palm on his shoulder for balance, and felt the thundering crowd dissolve out of focus as the stranger leaned down to seal the kiss. It wasn't a particularly long one, and the gentleman did not initiate any further bout of passion, but Kagome still felt unnerved by the distinct jolt of electricity that coursed through her at the contact.

Sesshoumaru finally lifted away, forcing himself to ignore the heat that had risen in their bodies, and stepped back. As he watched her regain her bearings, he knew that he would return to Tokyo later in the year to find her. _For the sake of my own curiosity_, he convinced himself. Kagome looked up at him curiously, and offered small smile. "Thank you, sir, for helping me to ward off bad luck." Sesshoumaru bowed his head graciously and began making his way back through the crowd.

It was only after he had disappeared from her view that he heard her whisper, "And may you have a year void of loneliness, as well."

Sesshoumaru looked back to her, knowing full well what she would endure in only a few short months' time, but her gaze had already recaptured the lingering fireworks.


	4. Primitive

**Prompt:** _Taste.  
_**Title: **Primitive._  
_**Word Count:** 250  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

"_Oh_, for the love of—"

"I expected an individual of holy power to be above vulgar language." Kagome glared up at the Lord of the West, furiously sucking at the tear in the skin of her forefinger.

"It's not my fault this thing is so thorny," Kagome huffed, inexplicably irritated; she could never fully understand why it was so hard to be at ease in Lord Sesshoumaru's presence, even after he had proven himself an ally long ago.

"Why do you do that?" Stricken, Kagome hadn't noticed him staring peculiarly at her mouth.

"Do what?" Sesshoumaru's eyes lingered on her finger, which was still but an inch from her lips.

"Taste your own blood."

"I..." Kagome turned to her own finger, examining the simple cut now as if it were a foreign artifact. "I never thought of it that way." His brow raised imperceptibly.

"Disgusting creatures," Sesshoumaru enunciated disdainfully; it was low, but meant for her to hear. Without another word, he made his way back down the path. Affronted, Kagome defiantly raised her chin at his back and narrowed her eyes.

"No better than a _dog_ licking its wounds!"

Sesshoumaru only paused for the tiniest moment, but Kagome witnessed it, and for her, this was victory enough. She returned to her herb collection with satisfaction, and with the barest trace of amusement playing upon her lips.

When he finally reached an acceptable distance, Sesshoumaru watched her hands work, perplexed.


	5. Sublimation

**Title: **_Sublimation_**  
Word Count: **100  
**Rating:** PG**  
Author's Note:** Inspired by Sigmund Freud, of all people. In line with the Psychology course I am currently taking regarding Personality and according to Wikipedia, "In Freud's classic theory, erotic energy is allowed a limited amount of expression, due to constraints of human society. Freud considered this defense mechanism [sublimation] the most productive compared to the others... Sublimation is the process of transforming libido into "socially useful" achievements, mainly art."

* * *

One more victim, and then the memory would disappear. He was certain.

_Gone would be the image of red berries pressed to her lips._

Down went another demon in the field's array of corpses. He paused, watching the poison's toxic fumes swirling at his claws.

_No more thoughts of her savoring the sweet juices from her fingertips._

As looked at the expanse of bodies before him, he knew that this was not mindless destruction; he had a purpose.

_Her image was already fading._

It was no masterpiece, and yet he was already becoming skilled in the art of forgetting her.


	6. Adult Behavior

**Prompt:** # 36: Caught in the Act  
**Title:** Adult Behavior  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Rating: **G

* * *

"Is this something that _all_ grown-ups do, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru tensed only marginally, but still, the towering dog demon inched his gaze toward the young fox, wielding an impressive glare. Shippo could only smirk at the warning. This simple question was asked in childish curiosity and with the utmost respect, Shippo mentally defended; and if Sesshoumaru didn't buy _that_, he could always pull the _Rin_ friendship card. After a long moment, the Lord turned and began making his way back through the forest.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru-sama! I didn't mean to interrupt!"

Lord Sesshoumaru continued on, deigning not to answer, and Shippo thought with growing amusement that he probably hadn't appreciated being caught in the act.

"When I saw you watching Kagome sorting herbs for awhile"— he ignored the low growl— "I was only wondering because I know that somebody _else_ has a habit of watching a certain someone, and I can never understand adults these days."

"It is not wise," Sesshoumaru stated coolly, finally pausing to show Shippo the gleam of Tokijin's blade. "To mention the hanyou in this Sesshoumaru's presence."

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked curiously, as Sesshoumaru emitted another growl. "Who said anything about Inuyasha? I was talking about Kagome watching _you_."


	7. Scant

**Title:** _Scant  
_**Prompt:** Dust.  
**Word Count:** 300.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** This ficlet was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt—_#149: Dust_. **Third Place**.

* * *

"_Ahh_," Kagome hissed in pain, bringing her hand to her eye immediately. "Crap."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the miko, expression blank, but eyes curious. "Miko," he said, the deep timbre of his voice wielding a subtle command. "End that noise at once."

Kagome turned to him in exasperation. "Well, that's easy for you to say, Sesshoumaru-sama." She couldn't withhold another hiss. "_You're_ not the one with dust in your eye!"

Faster than she could blink, he was at her side on the riverbank.

"Gah!" Kagome gasped. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I asked you to _please_ stop doing that!"

Silently, without allowing Kagome to protest, Sesshoumaru took her wrist and gently pried it away from her face. "Open your eye," he directed.

"It stings, Sesshoumaru-sama, but this isn't necessary, I promise," she eyed him warily, aware that she was still in his grasp. "I just need to flush it out with some water, and I'll be fine."

He didn't move.

"Sesshoumaru-sama—"

"Sit," he said simply.

Kagome huffed, but knew by the look in his eyes—that _scant_ beyond scant change that she had only come to know through intense scrutiny for over a year—that resistance was futile. She sat with another huff, and waited as Sesshoumaru knelt beside her. His hand released hers, but it was cupped at her cheek a moment later.

"Blink."

Kagome did as she was told, blinking against the water that was suddenly cradled into her eye. When finished, Sesshoumaru inspected her until he was satisfied with what he saw.

"Taiyoukai are so pushy," Kagome said, clearing away the blurriness. "But thank you."

"Hmm."

And so he left her by the side of the river, his fingertips just dusting the line of her cheek as he departed, the movement so swift and so scant that she couldn't be sure.


End file.
